


I Haven't Even

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Probably not real....</p><p>I'm gonna say NOT REAL. </p><p>(Please don't kill me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Even

There's silence in the room at Katie's somewhat awkward proposal, her eyes have already dropped their gaze from John's face to the floor and she's beginning to look both embarrassed and flustered. 

"Are you... sure?"

John can't quite bring himself to touch Katie just yet, aware of how incredibly beautiful but fragile she is, knowing that he would do anything, anything at all to see her smile, to keep her safe, to let her know how much he loves her. All the same he knows, somehow, that he will give in when Katie is sure. 

"Yes... I'm sure."

Katie's eyes meet his again, her blush rising further as she adds. 

"Please John..."

"I've never actually... I haven't even..."

"I trust you."

There's a slight touch of fire in Katie's eyes now and John curses softly. 

"Fucking hell _Kate_... Okay, stay here."

He moves away, rummaging through his coat pockets where it hangs on the back of the door, then smiles. The handcuffs he produces are simple, string. 

They move almost as one to undress, John unable to take his eyes off his wife, his gorgeous, incredible and ever elegant wife. Part of him wonders if he can stand to make her beg for anything, but she has asked him and so he will try. 

He stops as he approaches the bed, his breath catching at the sight of his wife, his Katie, stretched out on the bed. He moves before he can think too much longer, his kiss light against her forehead even as he slips the handcuffs onto her, tying them tightly but ensuring she has some room to move. He can hear her breath catch again as he kisses her, no longer gentle but demanding, honest and passionate. Her breath hitches time and again as his hands slide over her, his smile soft as he teases her, finding that the way she arches to press her breasts into his hands, nipples almost instantly hard, is something he can't ignore. They kiss again, Katie's eyes fluttering closed as she takes a breath before she opens them again, her eyes locking onto his, open and honest and needing something more. His hand traces lower, teases at her clit until she is openly writhing, digging her feet into the mattress for some leverage to push against him, his touch instantly moving away, he does this time and again until finally she gives in. 

"Fuck..."

The word is almost a breath and she stares, eyes wide and pleading, her voice ragged. 

"Please... _John... Please._ "

He cannot deny her any longer and he moves instantly, pushing into her with two infinately skilled fingers, setting both a pace and rhythm that almost draws mewls from her, her breath catching again as she bucks to him. 

" _Fuck...._ "

He moves his hand away, pulling out almost halfway, smiling when she growls. 

"Fuck. _John_... Please... _Please_..."

"Please _what?_ "

He is surprised to find his voice is husky. 

" _Please_... let me come."

His smile is instant and rewarding. 

"Come for me, my _Princess..._ "

His fingers move back inside, the final thrust all that is needed to completely unravel her.


End file.
